staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (14) - serial TP (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Świat chemii" (14) - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 13.15 Kuchnia 13.35 Surowce: "Złoto" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.50 Rysuj z nami 14.05 Księga cudów techniki 14.20 Spotkania z cywilizacją 14.30 Tele-Komputer 14.50 "Gwiazdy" (4): "Narodziny gwiazdy" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.20 My w kosmosie - historia astronautyki 15.35 Joystick 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci: "Podróże" Tik- Taka, dziś - w Mikołajkach oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Królik Bugs" - serial anim. prod. USA 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (11) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.15 Odolańska 10 - magazyn historyczny 18.45 Podchorążowie: Dzień, noc i wojsko - wojskowy program dok. 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej "Siedmiu Samurajów" - dramat historyczny prod. japońskiej 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Jutro w programie 23.50 Powrót Bardów: Grzegorz Turnau 0.20 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (22): "Kanał nienawiści" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (9) 10.15 "The Carsat Crisis" - język angielski w nauce i technice 10.30 Język francuski (8) 11.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O kawie i kawce 11.15 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Apteki 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (22) - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O kawie i kawce 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" -serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Nasz zmieniający się świat" (5): Ameryka Południowa: "Dyktatury czy demokracje" - serial dok. prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 Źródło - dialog Samuela Pisara z młodzieżą o przeżyciu i dalszym życiu po tragedii Holocaustu 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny 22.15 "Jeszcze gram w zielone" - filmowy portret Wojciecha Młynarskiego 23.10 Toru Takemitsu w Polsce- relacja z pobytu w Polsce wybitnego kompozytora japońskiego 23.30 "Jakie chcesz serce" - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej (1981) 1.05 Jutro w programie TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Out Side - mag. muzyczny 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Program publicystyczny 17.15 Kobieta za ladą - film prod. czechosłowackiej 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 19.IO Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.20 Program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Panorama 20.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.10 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - film TP 21.20 Cafe 3 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na środę Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Teech — serial 21.00 Murphy Brown — serial 21.30 Anything But Love — serial 22.00 Gabriel's Fire — serial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Red Hot and Dance — progr. muz. z okazji Światowego Dnia AIDS z udziałem Seala i Lisy Stansfield 10.30 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.30 Red Hot and Dance cd. 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport w MTV 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 19.30 Red Hot and Dance cd. 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Joe Cockera 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Angielska lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Pierścień muszkieterów (1/4) — serial przyg. 21.15 Zorc — serial (ost. odc.) 22.15 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Prawo i porządek — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt.) 9.30 K — Verbrechen im Fadenkreuz (powt.) 10.25 Złota parada szlagierów (powt.) 11.05 Der Bergdoktor (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das Imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Hallo Heino! — popularne piosenki 21.15 Jumbo Crash (Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac) — film sensac. USA, 1984 23.00 Spiegel—TV — reportaże 23.30 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.35 Electric Blue — ang. serial erot. 0.15 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16,00) 1.10 Ścigany — serial krym. USA Pro 7 5.20 Der Junge vom anderen Steim (powt.) 6.10 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.30 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.10 Heart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.00 Agentur Maxwell — serial famil. USA 10.05 Local Hero (powt.) 12.10 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.00 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.30 Die File des Herry Fox — serial krym. USA 14.20 Fandango — komedia USA, 1985 15.50 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.40 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason und der Trotzkopf (Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter) — film krym. USA, 1990 21.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 22.05 Der Nachtfalke — serial krym. USA 23.00 Das schwarze Reptil (The Reptile) — ang. horror, 1966 0.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 0.45 Święty (powt.) 1.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.45 Chuka (powt.) 3.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.35 Tausend Mellen Staub (powt.) Tele 5 6.50 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 7.15 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.45 Wieczorny zmierzch — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.20 Wildcat 16.45 Igranie z ogniem 17.10 Obok nas (powt.) 17.35 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 18.05 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.00 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.10 Le hazard et la violence (Hazard i przemoc) — franc. film fab., 1974 22.35 Walka z mafią — serial 23.30 Dick Barton at Bay — ang. film fab., 1950 0.30 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego — serial 1.00 Walka z mafią (powt.) 1.45 Wiadomości 2.15 Coal Miner's Daughter (Córka górnika) — film fab. USA (powt.) 4.20 Nocny patrol (powt.) 5.10 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 5.35 Wildcat (powt.) 6.00 Igranie z ogniem 6.25 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 9.00 Mistrzostwa Visa Talhalyo w Japonii 11.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Wyścigi zaprzęgów 4-konnych w Reading, Pensylwania 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 14.30 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych Formuły 3 i 1 15.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Francji, kryterium des Cevennes 16.30 Międzynarodowy triathlon we Francji 17.30 Eurogole 18.30 Longitude — magazyn sportow wodnych 19.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.30 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 21.30 Zawodowy boks w Manchesterze 23.30 Futbol amerykański NFL, Denver-Seattle 1.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis ATP, finał debla — retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Bieg przełajowy Bolbec 13.00 Eurogole 14.00 Piłka Nożna — historia futbolu 15.00 Tenis ATP, finał debla w Johanesburgu 17.00 Piłka nożna — historia futbolu 18.00 Eurogole 19.00 Tenis ATP, finał debla w RPA 21.00 Motocykle, zawody w Carole w pobliżu Paryża 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Kicboxing 23.00 Boks — walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku